


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by Acrosseverystar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Basically being alien is just being American, Childhood Friends, F/M, I promise I tried to make it as accurate as possible while still in character, Pidge and Matt turn the London season into a competition, Survival of the Fittest, first kiss wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrosseverystar/pseuds/Acrosseverystar
Summary: Fearing that her first London season might be as boring as it sounds, she and her brother strike up a deal; whoever gets kissed first (without getting caught) will be declared the winner.  Lance Serrano, just back from a year long trip in India, is excited to come home and see his friends.  However, something has shifted during his absence and he is determined to discover what it is.ORThe regency romance AU that nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

_“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.”_

It was this quote, written by a new author under the pseudonym _A Lady, _that made Katherine Holt balk at the thought of attending the first ball of the season.

“Surely you don’t actually believe that, do you Kat?”

Katie looked up in surprise at her brother. Matt had asked her to share her new book with him, and had almost immediately decided that the literature was nothing but female fancy. “Believe what?”

Matthew Holt, heir to the Earl of Canterwood, rolled his eyes and scoffed. “That every rich man is looking for a wife.”

His younger sister sat up in her chair and bristled. “I suppose you may be right. After all, you are a single rich man, and you seem to have no desire to find a wife. In fact, you’re too busy hunting with Shiro to even attend most of the events. Or maybe,” she goaded slyly, “You know that even _with_ your fortune and title that no self-respecting woman would want to marry you.”

“I’ll have you know-”

“It’s really a wonder that mama hasn’t given up on you entirely,” she replied calmly, her honey brown eyes dancing with mirth.

Matt snorted. “Katie, you know very well that I could find a wife before you could ever find a poor fop willing to marry you,” he crooned defiantly.

Katie arched her eyebrows. “Really? Would you like to place a wager on that?” she teased mischievously.

He eyed her carefully, considering her implications. Could he find a wife before she could find a husband? “What are the rules?”

She grinned widely in reply. “Well, I suppose we can’t _actually _get married from a wager. Papa would kill us.”

“Not if mama did it first,” Matt conceded with wide eyes at the thought of the strong-willed and highly intelligent Italian aristocrat finding out about their bet.

“So, shall it be to the first kiss?”

Matt stared at her in shock. “Katie!”

“What?” she asked innocently. “Don’t give me that look. As long as nobody else sees it then it hardly matters and your reputation is still completely intact. Besides, if anything, I stand to lose more than you from this bet. My reputation would be ruined if I was found out. Worst case scenario, you are labeled as a rake that can be easily reformed by the next season.”

Matt looked at his sister nervously. He knew that Katie was brilliant, and he had always expected something dramatic to come from her first season, but he had never anticipated something of this nature from someone so well-educated. “Are you confident that you can do this without getting caught? I will _not _have you ruined before you’re even eighteen. Mama would _kill _me.”

“Not if Papa does it first,” she teased him back. “Have a little faith in me, Matt,” Katie assured him, leaning back into her chair. “I can have any suitor wrapped around my finger and just as easily disposed of before our next house party.”

“Besides,” she continued, eyeing her perfectly manicured nails, “I know exactly what I’m going to win.”

Rolling his eyes, Matt surrendered to his sister’s whims. “And what, pray tell, is that, my dear Pidge?”

Katie glared in response to the childhood nickname. “For you to stay and help mama host the house party at the end of the season while _I _go with Father on the astronomy trip.”

For the past three years, Katie had been forced to stay behind while Matt went with their Father on a camping trip to see the stars. She dreaded the event each season, knowing full well that while her mother always seemed to find the most interesting guests, she knew she would much rather be with her father and brother, looking at the stars from their hunting lodge.

“Father is going to kill me,” Matt whined as she covered his face with his hands. “Is that what you really want? Winner goes with papa?”

She nodded vigorously in reply. 

Matt sighed. “Well. I guess I better not let you win, then.”

* * *

“I think we’re going to have to put her in heels.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Katie’s lips as she glanced down at the designer kneeling in front of her. The frenchwoman, a _madame Piaf, _was a much sought after designer and seamstress among the women of the ton.

“It is unconventional, to be sure, but she is so _small _that I can see no other way around it,” madame Piaf insisted. Her accent was subtle, suggesting that while her heritage was most definitely French, she had spent far more years poking and prodding the ladies of the english court than she had ever spent in Paris.

Colleen Holt, the Countess of Canterwood, grimaced slightly from where she sat. “Will she be able to dance?” she asked, her voice laced with concern.

“Mama, I-”

“-Of course, my lady! It will be a wedged heel with a strap at the ankle to keep her foot secure. If anything, it will make lady Katherine closer to the height of all the gentleman that she meets. ‘Zis is very important when it comes to dancing, especially since it is her first season,” madame Piaf insisted as she reached for her needle. 

Colleen smiled at her daughter. “What do you think, Katie? Can you do it?”

Katie hesitated. She was aware that she was significantly shorter than most of the gentleman in the _ton, _but she had never considered it a disadvantage. After all, when she had spent the last year learning the dances, she thought she had done an excellent job, even when her brother insisted that she was absolutely terrible. 

But the concern was still there. She thought back to the wager she and Matt had agreed to. It would certainly be easier to kiss a gentleman that was within her physical reach.

Steeling her resolve, Katie clasped her hands together. “If it will make it easier, then I should probably do it. When can I get the shoes by?” she asked, her attention turning to the dressmaker.

“I believe we could have them ready in two days. Will that give you enough time to practice with them before the first night at Almacks?” Madame Piaf asked carefully.

“That should be plenty of time, thank you, madame,” Colleen answered clearly. “Now tell me, is there anything left to do for this dress?”

Katie looked down at the dress she would be wearing for her first event of the season. It had an empire waist that accentuated her slender figure and made her look taller than she was. The pale green color brought out the honey tones in her eyes and the threads of gold in her hair. The beading in the dress was interesting, but not overpowering, something that Katie appreciated. She wanted a pretty dress, something she was embarrassed to admit, but she didn’t like the overly complicated style that many of her peers preferred. “I think it’s nice,” Katie admitted, enjoying the way the fabric rippled away from her waist, creating the illusion of hips. 

Madame Piaf nodded, noting the appreciation in her client’s eyes. After creating the entire wardrobe by hand for this season, the dressmaker was happy to see a satisfied customer. Especially because the young lady in question had failed miserably at sitting still for each fitting, and had complained about the unnecessary frills and ruffles that had been put on each and every garment.

If the french woman had to, she would guess that Lady Katherine would attend each event in the same plain green morning dress if she could have her way. Fortunately, the Countess had put her foot down and insisted on her daughter having a beautiful wardrobe. This was easily done since money was no object to the Holts.

“I dare say, my little Pidge, that you look beautiful,” Colleen teased her daughter affectionately. “I think you will attract a lot of attention this season.”

Katie visibly wilted at the idea. She didn’t _want _attention. As pretty as the dress was, she didn’t want to be the one wearing it. In fact, if it wasn’t for the wager with Matt, she would probably attend each event and not speak a word to anyone. 

But now, she had a purpose in speaking to all the rakes in her acquaintanceship. Yes. Now, she had something to look forward to.

* * *

Katie scanned the guests in attendance with the utmost scrutiny, her honeyed gaze flickering from one potential suitor to the next. The decorative plant in the corner was hiding her from the crushing _ton _that was moving around her. After all, she was already on the hunt for her mark.

She glanced over and noticed her brother dancing with the youngest girl of the Altea family. The girl had soft blonde hair that was piled high on the top of her head. She was pretty, with eyes an unusual shade of violet. 

If this was who Matt was after, she was a very good choice. The two sisters, Allura and Romelle, were American heiresses that had been sent to live with an uncle, a gentleman with a residence in London. Their goal for the season was to enjoy the time and make connections; the goal for some of the destitute men of the peerage was to marry one of the beautiful heiresses to shore up their own wealth.

Katie couldn’t help but muse at the idea that the English were so insistent on not working on anything of their own that they had created an entire money-making scheme off of the American marriage market.

As American heiresses, they might be more flexible in avoiding the rules of the _ton _and they were definitely not after her family’s money.

She needed to focus if she was to beat her brother at his own game.

As the first quadrille of the night ended, Katie’s gaze was caught by a man on the other side of the floor. He had dark brown hair that touched the nape of his neck. He was tall, significantly taller than herself, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. The man was turned away from her, but she noticed that the color of his coat and cravat highlighted the bronze tones of his skin. 

_But who is he? _She wondered to herself. She thought she was at least familiar with most of the gentleman in her age group because of her brothers. In fact, the young man seemed to be speaking to her brother and his closest friends with great enthusiasm.

“Lady Katie, I see that you’re available for the next cotillion. Would you be my partner?”

Katie looked up in surprise. After all, she hadn’t expected anyone to notice her from behind the decorative fern that she had attempted to use to hide her from the _ton _until she had found her mark.

Her surprise turned to joy as she recognized her friend. “Keith, -I mean, -Mr. Kogane!”

The corner of her friend’s mouth turned up in a smirk as he looked down at the Lady. “Actually, it’s _Sir _Keith, now. I was knighted a month ago because of my work in the war office.”

“Oh, _well done,” _she teased. “And, yes, I would like to join you for the next dance.”

“Great. And how are you finding your first party of the season, Pidge?” Keith asked as he stood across from her on the floor.

Katie had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. “Careful. If someone heard you using that nickname, they would assume we were all but engaged,” she warned him as they moved in the first steps of the dance.

Keith laughed warmly as he moved in time with the other dancers. While the young man had a tendency to appear intense and brooding to most of society, he had always been warm and affectionate with Katie, doting on her as a little sister. The Koganes and The Holts had been friends for several generations, allowing their children to play alongside each other with ease. When Pidge was young, she could remember her mother insisting that she would grow up and marry Keith, but the two had never seemed even remotely inclined to have romantic feelings towards one another, much to her mother’s chagrin. 

“And how is Kosmo?” Katie inquired as she turned, her gaze landing on the dark haired gentleman from earlier. She couldn’t see his face and she still couldn’t place him, a feeling that irked her to her core.

“I see Matt told you about my newest hunting dog. He is part wolf, so, very intelligent. A little too intelligent, for my mother’s taste, but Shiro really likes him.”

At the mention of Keith’s older brother, Katie couldn’t help but feel warm inside. As a child, she had a longstanding crush on her brother’s friend, and as heir to the family title, it would surely have been an appropriate match. However, as she matured, she realized that just as her relationship with Keith was familial in nature, so too, was her relationship with the Viscount of Thistleton. 

“Tell me,” Katie paused as she joined her partner again on the dancefloor. “Who is talking to my brother right now? He looks so familiar . . .” she trailed off, her gaze flickering to the tall gentleman standing next to Matt.

Keith glanced over towards the corner of the ballroom where Matt was standing with Shiro, both facing the dance floor. They were speaking to a gentleman that had his back to the dancers. He suppressed a grin as he noticed the man in question. “Why? Would you like an introduction?” he mused conspiratorially, taking her hand in his as the song ended.

Pidge felt flustered as Keith threaded her hand through the crook of his elbow and immediately steered her towards the ballroom. “Keith, this is hardly necessary-” she insisted.

“Matt, Shiro,” the naval officer greeted formally as he met his friends against the wall, Katie unhappily in tow. “And may I introduce, the Lady Katie Holt? And of course, milday, this is Lord Serrano, Duke of Esthershore,” Keith continued with a pronounced smirk as the lord in question turned around.

His ocean blue eyes lit up widely as he met her honey toned gaze. “Pidge! It’s your first season! How could I be so stupid to forget that you would be here?” he enthused. The young lord reached for her hands before stopping abruptly as recognition dawned on him.

Katie had never felt more stupid and confused in her life. Here she was, thinking that she had found her mark for her first kiss. Instead, her mind had temporarily fixated on the absolute _last _person she would ever consider kissing; Lance Serrano.

Sure, he was wealthy and titled, and handsome to match (though she would never admit that out loud), but their friendship was even older than her relationship with the Koganes. And Lance himself? If he wasn’t so ridiculously titled, he would be labeled as a rake for his flirtatious tendencies and the women of the ton would avoid him like the plague. Instead, they practically threw themselves at him, hoping to catch his eye. She had watched the procession of debutantes and heiresses parade in front of him each year with genuine pity. After all, they had no idea that their tricks wouldn’t work on him.

In spite of his reputation for being a cad, she had it on good authority (Matt) that Lance had never kissed _one _of the girls that fluttered in his direction. In fact, he seemed to rather relish single life. Not to mention, she also knew him to be a hopeless romantic almost since infancy, fixated on the idea of finding a soulmate.

No, Lance was not an option.

Though she had to admit, the cut of his navy blue coat looked gorgeous against his bronzed skin and dark hair. 

She grinned widely as he took a step back. “Careful, Serrano. If you try to embrace me here we will both be ruined. And what will your soulmate think if she sees?” she teased. “Anyway, how was India?”

Katie could see the tension melting off of him in waves as soon as she acknowledged him. Clearly he had been worried about committing a faux pas that would get them both in trouble with the ton. After all, they had been fast friends since her infancy. 

“Pidge,” Matt warned. “He’s a duke now, and you’re in a ballroom. Be careful. Anyone overhearing would think you two were courting if they heard how familiarly you address each other.”

A blush dusted across her cheeks at the implication. “Matthew, you wound me,” she sighed dramatically. “As if I would ever behave with anything less than the utmost decorum in my first season.”

Lance had to suppress a laugh before joining in. “Yes, yes, my good sir, and me as well. Are you trying to suggest that the Lady Holt and I have been complicit in some sort of tawdry affair? The scandal!” he insisted loudly, clutching a hand to his chest. “India was beautiful. You’ve never seen anything quite like it. My sisters almost refused to leave,” he admitted.

“Scoundrel, we all know you’re a cad,” Keith quipped good-naturedly, moving to stand next to his brother. “Shiro, you should dance with Katie next. After all, the sharks are beginning to circle,” he said, pointing towards the crowd of people around them. 

Sure enough, as Katie looked up from the group, she noticed a throng of single men her age, milling around her, waiting for her to acknowledge them. “Quiznack,” she swore under her breath.

“Katie!” Matt admonished, although she could see by the look on his face that he wasn’t the slightest bit disappointed in her.

“It’s okay, Matthew, I’ll take her for the next waltz. Show her ‘suitors’ who the competition is,” Lance offered with a roguish grin as he quickly wrote _Esthershore _on Katie’s dance card next to the first waltz. “Which, I believe, is starting now. Lady Katherine?” the young Duke asked as the orchestra struck up the first notes of the waltz. He offered his arm to her, which she quickly took, and he led her out onto the floor. 

He placed his hand lightly against her upper back, his other hand open for her to place her own on top of. “Is it just me, or have you gotten taller?” Lance asked suddenly as they began to move in time with the other couples.

“It isn’t just you. I was harangued into heels for this event.”

She could see Lance suppressing a laugh and had to fight rolling her eyes. “Anyway, what did Keith mean by ‘the sharks are circling?’” she asked, hoping to redirect his attention.

“You can’t be serious,” Lance insisted incredulously as he continued to navigate her. Katie had to admit, she liked the way he led; firm and smooth, but not overbearing. It was . . . comfortable.

The lady raised an eyebrow in reply, to which the duke scoffed in return. With a sigh, he answered her question. “Let me break this down for you then. Your dowry is, what? Forty thousand pounds?”

“Fifty, actually.”

“Exactly.”

Katie scrunched up her face in irritation. “You mean to tell me that they’re all just interested in my family’s money?”

“Money is a powerful motivator, Pidge. But if I’m being honest, that dress doesn’t really help either.”

“What?” She asked, glancing down at the classic empire silhouette. It was a soft pale green shade with pearls sown into the skirt. The sleeves were fitted and the wide neckline left her collarbone exposed. She had been told that it flattered her slender frame and brought out her complexion very nicely. “What’s wrong with my dress?”

Lance laughed lightly as his gaze flickered to the offending garment. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it, and that is exactly your problem.”

She shot him a questioning look and opened her mouth to speak, but he answered before she could even voice her confusion. “You look lovely, Katie. That’s the problem.”

* * *

“So did you ride an elephant?” 

Lance grinned from where he sat at the breakfast table. Their London residences were adjacent to each other, allowing the oldest Serrano to show up almost unannounced in the mornings, before calling was even considered appropriate. By the time Lance was ten, Colleen Holt had insisted that Lance was welcome to join them for breakfast at any time, as were the Kogane boys and a few other friends.

“I did, but not every day. Usually one of the drivers would take us somewhere. They would attach a bike to a cart and drive us wherever we needed to go. Terrifying, but surprisingly fun,” he admitted.

“I hope I get to go to India some day. It seems like there is so much to see there,” Katie insisted wistfully as she pushed her breakfast around her plate. She had missed having Lance around for the past year that he had been away and she was incredibly grateful to have him back again. 

“You should come with me next time I go,” Lance offered nonchalantly. “I have a lot of investments that run through there so I’ll probably have to visit again in a year or so.”

Pidge’s eyes lit up and her fork clattered on to her plate as she looked at her father. “Papa! Can I, please?” she pleaded.

Samuel Holt put his paper down and brought his hand to his face. “Pidge . . .”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate and you know it. Besides, you might be married by then,” Matthew insisted from his spot next to Lance. “It’s a considerate offer, Serrano, but it would damage both of your reputations for Katie to go with you.”

“What if you came, too?” Lance asked. “Would that be a breach in propriety? After all, I hardly think it’s fair that Pidge be denied something just because it might _look _bad_,_ when we both know that nothing would happen.”

The Earl and his son both leaned back in their chairs in almost comically perfect unison, contemplating the possibility. 

Pidge’s fingertips were digging into the palms of her hand as she waited impatiently for her family to speak. She wished that she could make this decision on her own, but as a young lady of society at the tender age of seventeen, even she knew she needed approval from her father to embark on such a trip.

Samuel was the first to break the silence. “I will think about it and discuss it with your mother. But,” he warned, his gaze focused intently on his daughter as he stood up and placed his paper on the table, “don’t get your hopes up. After all, a lot can happen in a year.”

Katie had to resist the urge to throw her arms around her father and thank him. After all, convincing her mother would be the hardest part. Instead, she responded in a respectful manner befitting her station. “Thank you, father.”

“Of course, Pidge,” he offered with a nod. “By the way, there are a stack of invitations on the table in the hall for you to go over, with at least a few dozen floral arrangements in the parlor to look at. Enjoy the London season, darling.”

An anguished sigh escaped her mouth before she could repress it as her father left the room. 

“What’s the matter? None of your many suitors good enough for you?” Matthew teased as he placed his napkin on the table. 

“I didn’t even dance with enough men last night for this to be possible!” Katie insisted indignantly. “Why must they torment me like this?”

Lance grinned as he followed Matthew’s lead to stand up. “Oh Pidge. Don’t you know? The more distant you are, the more the poor fops will chase after you. The harder something is to catch, the more satisfying it is to hunt. At heart, men are quite simple.”

“You mean ‘stupid’,” Katie insisted as she threw her napkin on the table and followed her brother and friend out of the breakfast room. 

The young Duke laughed warmly, ocean blue eyes smiling. “Exactly.”

* * *

One of the things that Katie missed the most about Canterwood whenever they were in London was the greenery. Their estate had a well manicured garden in both the front and back, beyond the garden behind the house resided a forest that Katie had loved to explore since infancy.

Their London residence had only a short walking trail that went behind it, covered by trees for shade. Of course, it was warm in the spring and the flowers were in perfect bloom. Katie couldn’t help but enjoy a brief morning stroll in the warm air and admire the foliage around the path.

“Good afternoon, Lady Katie, how do you do?” Pidge heard a voice call out after her. 

Adjusting her parasol to her other shoulder, the young lady turned to see her cousin approaching her on the path. “Hunk! How are you?” she exclaimed.

“Great! And how are you?” he enthused, stopping to stand just a few feet away from her. 

“Quite well, though I’m not the biggest fan of the season so far.”

Hunk laughed in reply. “I never thought you, of all people, would be. I’m just surprised that Lance is actually making a go of it this time.”

Pidge felt confusion by his statement. “What do you mean by that? Doesn’t he always?”

The man shook his head as they continued walking. “Not really. He usually is really polite to all the ladies, flirtatious even, but he never calls on them. But I just saw him in Hyde Park with one of the Americans. The Altea girl, I think.”

There was an odd tightening in Pidge’s stomach when she pictured it. She had met Allura Altea the evening before. The girl was beautiful and kind, with a dowry that matched, maybe even exceeded her own. For some reason, the thought of Lance in a carriage with the beautiful American heiress made her feel on edge. Swallowing the discomfort down, she continued the conversation with her cousin. “It sounds like he is finally serious about finding a wife. His mother will be thrilled,” Katie replied after a moment.

Hunk looked at her strangely for a moment, almost studying the small girl. “Yes, she is very happy with him now that he’s back from India. I think she gets so lonely since her husband passed that she can’t help but want him to settle down and stick close to home. But you know Lance. He’s never had it in him to stay put for long. I think that’s why you two were always getting into so many scrapes when we were kids.”

Katie scoffed at the insinuation. “I will have you know that you and Keith were just as much to blame!”

“No, Keith and I were always _rescuing _you two. And if we weren’t enough, Matt and Shiro were our reinforcements,” he corrected. 

Stewing silently, Katie couldn’t help but recall all the memories of their childhood spent together. It was always a happy time for them, though it often ended with scoldings brought on by their parents. “Anyway, how is your engagement going?”

Hunk blushed slightly when she mentioned his fiancee. “It’s great. The wedding is coming up, but Shay is planning most of it.”

“I’m really glad you two found each other. I’ve never seen either of you so content and happy,” she offered with a warm smile.

Smiling softly in reply, Hunk barely kept himself from tears. “Thanks, Pidge. That means a lot.”

“Anytime.” Katie paused as her walk led her back to her own gate. “This is me, so I’m afraid we must part ways. Will you be at the Kogane’s dinner party on Friday?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course. And Shay is coming, too.”

“Okay, just don’t be gross during dinner.”

“Pidge, when have I _ever _been gross?” he queried as she unlatched the iron gate and walked onto her family’s property, closing and locking the gate behind her. 

“First time for everything!” Katie called our cheerily, ignoring his indignant outrage as she continued up the pathway to her house. After all that exercise, she needed some quiet time to relax. 

And if she felt like punishing herself, going over the infernal invitations from her ‘adoring suitors.’

* * *

As Katie surveyed the individuals gathered at the Kogane’s dinner party, she could help but be completely unimpressed by her options. Looking around, the only even remotely possible option was lord James Griffin, an earl set to inherit a lovely estate in Dorset. He was attractive, she had to give him that, but she knew little enough about him to determine whether or not he would accept being used and abandoned. 

“Tell me, Lady Katie, which poor suitor has you looking ready to eat your own shoes?”

Pidge didn’t even turn to acknowledge her friend’s remarks. “I’ll have you know, my lord, that not even this lot could drag me down so far,” she insisted, a smirk settling on her lips. “I heard you had an outing with one of the American heiresses earlier this week. How was that?” she asked casually, ignoring the tightening feeling in her stomach.

He grinned as his gaze flickered over to where the silver-haired girl was dancing with a gentleman with an estate is Norfolk. “It was very fun. Miss Altea is surprisingly intriguing and she is short on friends, considering that she and her sister only just arrived for the season. I think the two of you would get along rather well,” Lance suggested.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Serrano.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Pidge, not with you. Speaking of dreaming, are you free for the next Quadrille?” he asked, gesturing to the card that hung at the end of her wrist, nestled against her white glove.

In reply, she held her hand out to him as he slashed his name across the space, claiming the dance in question. “You are welcome to it.”

“I’ll find you when it begins. In the meantime, I need to go harass your brother about something. Excuse me.” He left with a quick bow, making a beeline for Matthew on the other side of the ballroom, closest to the windows.

“Lady Katherine, are you free for the next Quadrille?”

Katie looked up in surprise to see a gentleman with silver white hair approaching her. It took her a moment to place him, but she quickly remembered being introduced to him at Almack’s earlier that week. “Lord Galra, what a pleasure to see you. Unfortunately, I am not free for the next Quadrille, but you are welcome to the one after that if you would like.”

Something about the man made Pidge feel uneasy, which is why she refused to suggest the waltz before dinner. After all, she didn’t want to end up seated next to him for the rest of the evening under any circumstance. 

He winced slightly at her offer. “I apologize, Lady Katherine, but I already have a partner for the quadrille after the next. Perhaps I may take the dinner waltz?” he offered, his lips curling into a smile that left Katie feeling slightly tense.

However much she might have wanted to reject his offer, decorum demanded that she accept his offer since the dance was yet unclaimed. Holding out her hand, she replied evenly, “Of course, Lord Galra. I would be delighted.”

Wasting no time, he wrote his name across the card, his script careful and even. Katie couldn’t help but notice how different it felt having this gentleman sign his name on her dance card compared to when Lance did.

Something had shifted in the time that the duke had been away, of that she was sure. 

Perhaps they had just fallen out of sync because of their time spent apart. That was probably why she was so drawn to him and tended to look for him in the room. She was just becoming used to him again.

That’s all it was.

“Thank you, Lady Katherine, the pleasure is mine,” he replied as his lips curled into a smirk. “Please excuse me,” he offered with a bow before walking to a distant part of the ballroom.

“You look tense.”

“Thank you,” Katie deadpanned as she looked at her cousin. Hunk had moved to stand next to her while the other gentleman had departed, his fiancee following closely behind. “It’s good to see you, cousin. And you as well, Miss Shay.”

“And you, Lady Katie,” Shay offered with a soft smile. “I’m surprised to hear that you’ll be partnering Lotor Galra for the dinner waltz.”

Katie had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. “As am I. It can’t be helped at this point. Promise you two will try to sit near me during dinner?” she pleaded with her friends.

They both grinned in reply. “We will do our best, Pidge,” Hunk promised before turning his attention back to Shay. “The quadrille is starting. Shall we?” he asked, offering his hand.

Shay accepted gladly and Katie couldn’t keep the pang of jealousy from slicing through her stomach. How nice it must be to already have all of the matchmaking of the season done. 

Looking around, she noticed Lance approaching her. She smiled and bowed her head in greeting as he did the same, offering his arm to her. Pidge gratefully accepted, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

“So,” Lance began as the music struck up. “What did Lotor want?” he asked, his voice brimming with curiosity.

Katie had to hold back a sigh. “The dinner waltz,” she replied, trying to keep her tone flippant.

“The dinner waltz?” he asked, his voice tinged with the same amount of unease that she had felt when the gentleman had asked for the dance.

“Yes. Is there something wrong with him being my escort into dinner?” she asked, her independent streak flaring slightly.

They switched partners for a moment, bringing their conversation to a halt. Katie continued to smile, even though she was bristling inside. She ignored his obvious concern over the issue and settled on feeling indignation at his assumption that he was allowed to have an opinion on her dance partners for the evening.

When they came back together he turned to her, ocean blue eyes boring into her. “You know that I don’t mean to discredit you. I’ve just heard certain . . . rumors that make me feel uneasy about you being in his company.”

“It’s a public dinner. What harm could he really do?” she scoffed, though the concerns that he addressed sounded perfectly valid for someone whom she had known for so long. “And anyway, I’ll take care. It’s not like I can get out of it.”

“No, it’s not like you can,” he agreed. “Just be on your guard.”

A flash of silver white hair brought both of their gazes towards the American heiress that the duke was obviously at least a little interest in. “Do you think Miss Altea has a partner for the dinner waltz yet?” he asked Kate, his voice low to avoid attracting attention. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you should ask,” Katie replied acidly. No matter how close their friendship was, it was still in poor taste for him to speak about another lady while partnering her.

Pidge could see a wounded look cross his face, which quickly turned apologetic as he realized his mistake. After all, he had been given just as much training in decorum as she had. “Forgive me, Pidge. That was rude of me.”

They moved apart again, giving her a moment to mull over his apology as she moved in a circle with the other dancers. She knew him well enough to know that he probably meant it. 

When she returned back to him, she smiled warmly, ignoring the anxiety that she felt as she looked him directly in the eye. “All is forgiven.”

* * *

In spite of the great love that Katie had for the Koganes, she couldn’t help but admit that this was the worst dinner party of her life. It was hardly the Koganes fault, as the food was excellent, as was the service.

The company seated to her right, however, was the problem.

In fact, if Lance hadn’t somehow managed to get himself seated at her left, she would have feigned some kind of ailment and tried to depart.

On and on Lord Galra went about his perfect hunter, Kova, and how he was unparalleled in all matters of horsemanship. Katie liked horses and riding as much as the next person, but the conversation had quickly turned from pleasant to irritating.

By the time the soup came, Katie decided to force her way into another conversation. “Your grace, how is your sister faring in Spain this summer?” Pidge asked Lance, desperately hoping that the change in topic would help her survive the dinner.

“She writes that she quite enjoys the view in Barcelona. I’ll send her your regards in my next letter to her,” he offered.

“That would be wonderful. And Miss Altea,” she continued, turning her attention to the woman on Lance’s left, “Where do you hail from in America?”

Miss Altea cleared her throat delicately as she placed her glass back on the table. “Richmond, Virginia, my lady. And where is your family from, if I may ask?” she returned politely, her eyes warm and friendly.

“Canterwood, which is in Devonshire, Miss Altea. Have you made it that far south yet?”

The white haired heiress shook her head. “I’m afraid not. My sister and I have spent most of our time in London since we arrived. Lord Serrano,” she began, turning her gaze towards the young duke, “are you not also from Devonshire?”

“I am,” he replied with a grin. “Lady Katie and I are neighbors, actually. I grew up alongside her and her brother.”

“It’s beautiful country. Great beaches, though nothing like my estate in Somerset,” the Lord to Katie’s right interjected.

Katie had to resist the urge to lecture him on his lack of decorum. After enduring him staring her down throughout the dinner waltz (she really did think that he might eat her), she was near her wit’s end. 

Clearly, Lord Galra wasn’t not a mark for her bet with Matt.

She was running out of time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Pidge, let’s go for a ride and you can tell me what’s on your mind.”

Katie looked up from the book that was resting in her lap. Resting, because she had been reading the same page for at least the last ten minutes. “Where?” she asked dubiously, her attention on her dark haired friend. Lance had found her curled up in the library by her favorite window, a book of old prose resting open in front of her. 

“Hyde Park.”

“But people will see us there if we go together.”

He raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Katie, people have seen us together since the moment you were born. This would hardly be anything new for them or for us,” the duke insisted as he moved towards the door.

With a sigh, she followed him out of the library and towards the small stables where her mare was saddled. He had sent for a groom to bring his horse, a beautiful grey arabian stallion, and the horse was already saddled and ready to go while another groom saddled her beloved thoroughbred. 

“Here, let me help you,” Lance offered as Katie moved towards her horse.

“I can handle it myself,” she insisted as she turned towards her mare, hands reaching for the pommel of her saddle. Regret flashed through her almost instantly as she knew just as well as Lance probably did that she was far from tall enough to be able to mount her horse with even the slightest amount of grace. 

He rolled his eyes at her, a chuckle on the tip of his tongue as he noted the obvious distance between her and the horse. “I know that, Pidge. But help me out, I need the practice in helping ladies mount horses. After all, I have to find a wife _eventually_,” he teased, taking a step towards her.

_I have to find a wife eventually._

Somehow, his words made her feel both warm and cold at the same time. Warm at the mention of marriage, cold at the thought that it could be to someone that wasn’t her.

Since when was she even considering him as a suitor? 

She shook the thought away immediately.

Katie glanced over at him. His blue eyes were warm with a mixture of affection and amusement. After all, he was plenty accustomed to her independent ways. It made her feel safe.

She sighed. “Fine. But only so that you can get practice. Otherwise you’ll embarrass the whole county when you do finally begin courting,” she insisted matter-of-factly.

Lance stepped forward in reply, cupping his hands in front of her, gesturing for her to step into his palms. Katie did so with only the slightest hesitation before she found herself being thrown into the air, with only a brief period of scrambling to get herself situated in the saddle. 

As she landed with a heavy thud, Katie couldn’t help but feel like it was incredibly difficult to breathe. Her stays certainly didn’t help with the situation as she righted herself and grabbed the reins.

“Now do you see why I need practice?” Lance called as he mounted his own horse easily, his long legs aiding him as he gracefully threw them over the saddle.

“Yes I do,” Katie insisted. “Heaven help whichever woman you do end up courting.”

“Oh, so you’ve been thinking about me and courting, have you pidge?” he teased flirtatiously as he eased his horse into motion.

_If only you knew why._

“Only to shudder at the horrors to which some poor woman might have to subject herself to in your company, I promise you,” she threw back at him, trying desperately to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. “The poor girl has no idea what is in store for her.”

Katie turned to look at him, intending to give him an impish smile to let him know that she was only teasing him, but stopped short when she saw him. 

He looked at her from the side, an expression on his face that she had never seen before. It seemed almost . . . content. “No, I’m sure she hasn’t a clue,” he agreed softly.

_That _was a voice she knew. It was the same voice he spoke to her with when she had gotten herself caught in a tree when she was nine, intent on climbing higher than any of them ever had before. However, she had gotten caught, unable to see a clear path back down that didn’t end with her breaking something as she hit the ground. Lance had come to her rescue that day, climbing up each branch slowly and carefully, and speaking to her softly as he showed her the route back down the tree.

She had practically thrown herself into his arms once she reached the ground.

It was also the same voice he used when he had told her that he was leaving for India and that he wouldn’t be back for awhile.

_“I’ll miss you, Pigeon. You’ll grow up while I’m gone.” _

He had looked at her so differently that day, but she assumed it was just because he would miss her. She knew that she would miss him, too. They had been childhood playmates, of course she would miss him! But the way he had said it still made her wonder who she really was to him.

“So, what has you so down lately?” he asked suddenly, pulling Katie from her thoughts completely.

She contemplated what she could tell him that would be honest without giving away too much information. Telling him about the bet with Matt was certainly off the table. “I think I’m just trying to get my head around the London season, if I’m being honest. It’s a lot to take in.”

“You’ve never been the type to shy away from adventure before, Pidge. What makes this time so different?”

Katie sighed as she reached down to stroke her horse’s mane as they approached the entrance for the park. “People aren’t plants, Lance. They’re not like building clocks. I don’t know what makes them tick or the pieces that put them together. You know that I’ve never been particularly good with making new acquaintances.” Those words were truer than she intended. Growing up, Matt had always been far better than her at making friends, and she found it easy to just make his friends be her friends. It was a system that worked.

Lance gave her an understanding look. “You’re right, people aren’t like the clock you and your father built last week or the stars that you watch from the observatory at night. You can’t always chart their course and know where they’re going to end up. But I happen to know you well enough to know that you are better at making friends than you think. In fact, Miss Altea mentioned that she would like to know you better after making your acquaintance at the Koganes the other day.”

Another knot settled in Katie’s stomach at the mention of Allura, and she hated herself for it. After all, he had no way of knowing that she felt uncharacteristically protective of her friendship with Lance. 

If Katie was going to survive the season, she was going to have to win the bet with Matthew and deal with her conflicting feelings regarding her childhood friend. 

* * *

From the moment Lance first saw the Holt’s new baby, he was enamored. 

He had only been four years old when he and his family had been invited over to see the newborn. When he had arrived, a younger sister in tow and his older sister in front of him, Matt had dragged him to the nursery with excitement in his eyes, intent on showing off his newest treasure.

And she _was _a treasure. With soft fawn tresses and honey colored eyes, she was pretty little baby. She was sweet and even tempered, preferring to spend most of the day sleeping instead of crying like Lance’s sisters always had. 

Over the years, the sweet baby had become a curious and talkative toddler. She followed Matt and his friends everywhere, a not unwelcome addition to their games. By the time she was five, she was a full-fledged member of their group with enough wit and opinions to challenge any of the boys, in spite of their difference in age. 

Lance had always had a special place in his heart reserved for Katie, and Katie alone, which was obvious to their entire group. 

“Tell me, Matt, how much does our Pidge hate the season?” the young duke asked with a grin as he racked up the balls for a round of billiards in the Holt family study.

Matt grimaced exaggeratedly. “More than you can imagine. She hates entertaining more than anything, but that Griffin fellow seems to be doing better than all her other potential suitors combined.”

Lance’s arm slipped and he had to rush to regain his balance at Matt’s casual statement that held information that was anything _but _casual. 

“You okay over there, Esthershore?” Keith mocked from where he sat against the wall, a glass of brandy in hand. A knowing smirk graced his features as he noticed his friend’s composure slip.

“Better than you, Kogane,” he retorted levely as he straightened out his posture and reached for his cue. “You break, Matt.”

“Wait, James Griffin?” Shiro interjected, a curious expression on his face. “The one from Dorset?”

Matt only smiled as he prepared for his first shot. Leaning across the table in a familiar motion, he cracked the pool cue against the ball, shooting the solid green near the pocket. He leaned back to admire his handiwork, satisfied with his first shot. “The very one. Earl of Ridley, which is a good seat. It’s a good match for Pidge, if she accepts it.”

“If?” Keith asked wryly. “Hell, I’d accept a man for that title. Everyone knows that estate is one of the best in the county. Not to mention the family is loaded,” he added, casting a glance over to his friend.

Lance felt oddly tense at the conversation. James Griffin was a very suitable match for Katie, that much was obvious, but something about the idea just didn’t sit well. “I don’t think she’ll go for him.”

“Why not?” Matt asked, his demeanor idle with curiosity. He knew that Katie had spoken highly of the young man on past occasions, but he also knew that the friendship between Lance and his little sister had always been a close one. “Do you think there is a better suit for her?”

Shiro and Keith exchanged knowing glances as Lance shrugged, his expression apathetic. Meanwhile, his grip on the pool stick was tight enough to betray his false sense of ease. “I just don’t think,” he replied, “that he’s the best that our Pidge can do.”

“I’d rather she picked him than Galra,” Hunk offered from his spot by the drinks. “He looked almost ready to eat her at your party, Keith.”

The young naval captain grimaced. “My mother and sister said the same thing. Acxa said that she expected my mother to never invite him again.”

“But,” Shiro countered, “he didn’t actually do anything improper with Pidge. Sure, he was annoying, but aside from his blatant staring and obvious arrogance, he was fine.”

“Miss Romelle told me that his mother is from the same city that she is from,” Matt offered before taking another shot at the striped red, sinking it into the corner pocket. 

Lance blanched at the mention. “Miss Altea’s sister? You mean to tell me that Lotor is half _American?” _

“No wonder he’s so insufferable,” Hunk replied with a grin.

“Come off it,” Keith shouted indignantly. “You know my mother is from New York.” His dark eyes flashed but there was no anger in their gaze as he looked at his friends. They had all been close for as long as he could remember, being one of the youngest members of the group. The only younger member of their circle was Katie, and she was only younger than him by a year and a half. 

“_That _explains so much, too,” Lance replied with a grin. 

Keith stood up abruptly, ready to face his challenger. “Do you want me to put you in your place, Serrano?”

“It’s _Your Grace,” _the young Duke replied smugly. “And my place is in the House of Lords, I’ll have you know. Feel free to try and put me there.” 

The naval captain narrowed his eyes before jumping over the billiards table, intent on hitting his friend right in the face. Lance let out a yelp, narrowly evading the blow as he ducked. 

The young man was getting ready to throw a hit of his own out when Shiro’s voice rang out clearly. “Enough, you two. You’re making a mess of the Holt’s study. Quit it,” he said firmly.

Lance and Keith both had the dignity to look sheepish before separating, both muttering under their breath about how they would have won the fight.

“Thank you, Shiro,” Matt said with a sigh of relief. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining to his father why his friends had damaged the furniture yet again. "And as for my sister, I'm not particularly worried. She's smart enough to keep herself from anyone that she doesn't want. Plus," he added thoughtfully, "nobody in this group would even consider letting her marry someone that wouldn't be a good match." He glanced over at Shiro, the two sharing a knowing look as their gaze shifted to their blue-eyed friend.

Suffice it to say, everyone knew how the young Duke felt about Matt's little sister.

But nobody wanted to be the one to put him out of his misery and nudge him along.

It was more fun this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I accidentally lost this chapter so I had to rewrite the entire thing. Still don't know where it ended up on my computer, but I appreciate you guys waiting for me for so long!
> 
> -Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dumpster fire story, you little trash goblins. Also, this was meant to be my contribution to the mini bang over the summer but . . . yeah.
> 
> -Star


End file.
